narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mathew Withau vs. Seiko Ren
Mathew Withau vs. Seiko Ren is a battle that takes place in the Hall of the Forgotten during the Search for the Book of the Gods. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf chunin Matt Withau and former Hidden Mist jonin and leader of Team Seiko Seiko Ren. Prelude As Matt finishes up his battle with Koshin, he rejoins his fellow Team Kakashi members in the final battle against Team Seiko. Matt throws a fire-kunai at them, scattering the group and allowing Team Kakashi to battle them one-on-one. Battle Matt immediately makes an offensive against Seiko, but Seiko uses the Water Style: Watery Tar Field to counter him, pinning Matt to the ground and leaving him helpless. As Seiko attacks him, Kakashi uses the Fire Style: Heat Haze to free Matt, allowing him to escape Seiko unharmed. Matt attacks Seiko with the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, but Seiko is actually a Water Clone. Just as Aya Ayaka is about to enter the fray, Seiko stops her. Aya is shocked by this, and Seiko explains that he wants to fight Matt one-on-one, because he likes the look in his eye. Matt silently determines that Seiko knows he has a dormant Rinnegan, but says nothing. Matt coaxes Seiko forward, and Seiko orders Aya to help keep the other members of Team Kakashi from interfering. Aya obeys, and Matt and Seiko continue their battle as Matt attacks with the Fire Style: Dragon Darts. As other battles are waged around them between Team Kakashi and Team Seiko, Matt attacks Seiko with a Chidori, but Seiko evades it and returns fire with the Water Style: Watery Tar Field. Matt uses his Fire Style: Ember Shot to cancel out the attack. Matt then follows up with another Fireball Jutsu, but Seiko evades it and throws shuriken at Matt. Matt defends himself with a kunai, and he uses a Flight Jutsu to attack Seiko head-on. Seiko fends him off, and as the two land on the ground, Seiko decides to get serious. He pull out a summoning scroll and uses the Summoning Jutsu to bring out his human puppet Ranritsu. Matt is appalled and angered to see the human puppet, and Seiko explains to him what a human puppet is and how his master gave him Ranritsu. As Matt comments on there being more members of Team Seiko to contend with, Seiko states that his master is currently away. Matt and Seiko then continue their battle, and Matt fires a Fireball Jutsu at Seiko. Seiko evades it, and he uses his puppet to activate the Water Style: Water Fang Bullet. Matt evades it and attacks Seiko and Ranritsu directly, but Seiko has Ranritsu use the Water Style: Giant Liquid Bullet to counter him. Matt is hit directly with the jutsu, and he is driven down and slammed into the ground. Aftermath Dazed and disoriented, Matt remains in the crater Seiko's jutsu created around him. As Matt recovers, Seiko says that he has things to do, and he retreats further into the Hall. Matt, unwilling to let Seiko escape, immediately gets back up and follows him. He sees that Seiko has escaped down a corridor, and Matt immediately goes after him. Category:Battle